Acceptance
by skydancer2ooo
Summary: Wanting him is hard to forget. Loving him is too hard to regret, losing him is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I felt, letting go was the most painful yet. Saku/? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This plot wouldn't leave me alone. I got the idea from a Boy Meets World episode.

P.S. I don't own that either.

**Give thanks to my awesome beta.**

**Summary:** Wanting him is hard to forget. Loving him is too hard to regret, losing him is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I felt, letting go was the most painful yet. (Unknown Author)

**Things that need to be known:** Madara has been defeated by Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi is not dead thanks to Sakura. Team Hawk/Hebi/Snake whoever they are now members are dead (Karin) or living by Konohagakure law (Suigetsu & Jugo).

**Chapter 1**

Sakura walked down the worn-down dirt path toward the outskirts of the Uchiha district, where Sasuke now shared an apartment with his older brother. Sakura thoughts wondered over the last couple of months.

In an unforgettable epic battle Uchiha Madara had been cut down by Naruto, with assistance from the two brothers. The aftermath of the battle had been truly shocking. The council was exposed for their role in the genocide of the Uchiha clan and were promptly removed. The council members now spent their days under house arrest, without the previous respect and prestige they once held. With Itachi's help, rules were being established to make sure the crime he committed would never happen again.

Those rules did wonders for the Hyuga clan. There was now no separation of power in the family. Although the curse seals couldn't be undone, the good news was; that there would never be another child branded like cattle. Those who were once of the branch family now stood out, showing their true talents.

As for the Uchiha brothers they were still punished; no matter if their actions were manipulated. Although, Sakura didn't think Sasuke minded his punishment. He had his brother back, his idol, and his hero. Well his brother's scolding of his past behavior, in front of Cell 7 wasn't fun for him. Itachi had Sasuke pouting like petulant child. Sasuke was made to apologize to everyone profusely for his ill-fated actions.

Itachi eyes had been healed. Between Tsunade and herself they were able restore his sight. Sasuke, Naruto, and herself were the first things he saw with his re-established sight. Sasuke was finally starting to develop bonds with the two people who cared as much as Itachi does for him.

All in all, everything in Kohana went back to normal. Fangirls ran Sasuke and Itachi down. Being hailed a hero, even Naruto developed a fan base, as did she. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi equally had their own as well, being part of the legendary team.

As for Sakura; she still loves Uchiha Sasuke. But Sakura wasn't a silly, simpering fangirl anymore and she'd made sure that Sasuke understood where her feelings stood concerning him. Yes, Sasuke knew exactly how Haruno Sakura felt about him'.

The yearly Cherry Blossom Festival was coming up; many thought it would be canceled, but Tsunade thought the citizens needed a little _'pick me up' _after months of rebuilding. She was excited, at the prospect of the festival of her namesake. And what better way to celebrate, then to be taken to the festival by Sasuke. That's why she was here; she thought that she'd give him a bit of a nudge, to into finally ask her out to the Annual Cherry Blossom Festival. Passing by his window she thought she heard Naruto's voice. If fact it was. Smirking she wondered if she could get some blackmail information from of their conversation, as they always seem to be blackmailing her. It was all in good fun of course, but paying Naruto's tab at the ramen stand burned holes in her pockets.

She leaned in quietly to hear their conversation, but what she heard was a declaration of love, and a sound of the meeting of mouths. Curiously she peered into the darkened room that glowed with the light of a table lamp and the full moon above. Sakura felt her heart stop for a brief second before it started racing.

There, on the futon bed lay a shirtless Naruto. His hair which had grown was fanned out, on the pillows. There was a look of adoration in his baby- blue eyes. Next to him was an equally shirtless Sasuke, who was propped up on his elbow with his head resting on his fisted hand. His usually obsidian eyes, looked softened. Sasuke head descended, sending his hair, which had grown a few inches, falling over his shoulder; curtaining the two as they engaged in a kiss.

Turning away from the window, Sakura wondered if this was real; quickly deciding it had to be, because Sasuke never let down his guard. He was always ready for attack even if he had become more open to others; he never let his guard down. For him to completely leave himself open for an attack meant he was completely relaxed. It meant he was in love. Only love could make you lose your mind like that.

'_He loved Naruto,' she thought. 'No, he loves Naruto,'_ she corrected.

She heard their breathing get heavier, and the unmistakable sound their mating. Her hand came up over her heart; it seemed as if someone was thrashing it around. Tears quickly gathered in her eyes as she quietly walked from the window. Once out of hearing range, she hurried her pace. She was about to cross the barrier separating the outskirts of the Uchiha district and the rest of the city when she was cut off by the towering form of Itachi.

Suddenly she wished she hadn't come here tonight. With what dignity she had left she held her tears at bay. She didn't want to look like a big crybaby in front of someone like him. He only stared down at her. For her it was bit unnerving. It was even more unnerving hearing him speak.

"I know what you, saw," he murmured impassively.

* * *

Itachi had been outside, knowing his brother wanted some privacy with his partner of five months. He didn't mind, he had always wanted his little brother to be happy. In fact, he always suspected Sasuke's sexual orientation, even when they were young. If he hadn't killed their father, he was sure that would have been another thing for their father to berate Sasuke about, not to mention disowning him.

He and Sasuke decided to burn down the district of their ancestral home and rebuild it starting from scratch. There were just far too many ghosts, to leave it standing. He stiffened when he felt someone's chakra signature enter the outskirts of their temporary home. He dashed through the cloaking shadow of night to head them off, when he sighted his brother's pink-haired teammate Sakura. She was staring through the window of their apartment. He sighed, thinking this couldn't end well. Even as an Akatsuki member he kept tabs on his brother, and who he associated with.

Sakura is one he kept a close eye on. He had been there that night she confessed her love for his brother. She confessed and she meant it. All the other girls were obsessed with Sasuke's looks. Sakura had been too, but during her time with him on team missions and the Chunnin exam, she got to know him. And even with all his emotional baggage she stayed steadfast and didn't desert him. That's how he knew she truly loved Sasuke, and even after Sasuke mock attempt to kill her; in hopes of driving her away from the path he chose, still didn't deter her.

Itachi advised his brother to tell her the truth, once he knew he and Naruto was an item, but he kept putting it off. That's when Itachi had known that the words Sasuke had spoken to her years ago: (_"Sakura, thank you.") _was no fluke. He cared about her. He asked Naruto to ask Sasuke about informing the girl about their relationship, but that was a bad idea. It seemed Naruto was even more dead set against telling her. In fact, the young man who had put down probably the most dangerous shinobi in history was terrified, of a girl who probably didn't weigh 100 pounds wet.

Watching her face fall in despair and betrayal was the one thing Naruto tried to prevent. Itachi watched Sakura leave, making strides lengthening to a brisk pace as soon as she was out of hearing range. He was even more concerned what would she do with this information. Several scenarios formulated in his head, as he moved to cut her off. Her kunoichi reflexes didn't allow her to run into me, no matter how distraught she was, and there was no mistaking that she was distraught. Her eyes gave her away. It wasn't the tears; no it was the bland look in those green orbs that usually sparkled with life.

"I know what you saw," he started.

Sakura looked down in shame. She was sure everyone knew she loved Sasuke, but for someone to know he preferred someone else, that was humiliating.

"So?" she answered back bitterly, folding her arms over her chest.

"So, what are your intentions?" he asked in a tone that underlined a threat.

She looked back at him confused, as he regarded her coolly. "What?"

"Now that you know Sasuke's desires are not aimed at you, will you try to use this information against him?"

With incredulity in her eyes at being asked that, she glared at the older ninja. "What? No! How can you even ask me that?" she argued.

Itachi looked into her eyes, as usual her eyes gave her away. She meant Sasuke, nor Naruto harm.

"My apologies. I had to be sure you wouldn't use what you now know to hurt them."

"Hurt them," she brought her hand to her chest. "I spend my time trying to look after them! They're the ones…" Sakura trailed off, unable to complete her statement due to a lone tear escaping from eye. She turned her back to him, not desiring Itachi to see her weakness.

"I'm sorry you're hurt by this discovery, but as you must know by now I would do anything to protect Sasuke," he told her. He was sincerely sorry she had gotten hurt, but he couldn't have her running off telling everyone, until Sasuke and Naruto were ready for everyone to know.

Sakura was still turned away, looking directly at the window, where the man she loved was loving another. _'Naruto why? Why would you do this and you knew how I felt,_' she thought.

As if hearing her thoughts, Itachi answered. "Naruto loves him." he admitted out loud.

Sakura turned, not caring if he saw her tears anymore. "I love Sasuke, too" she replied mournfully.

Itachi approached her until he stood directly in front of her. "I know," he spoke softly.

"Now you got to decide how much."

With that said he walked back to the apartment, leaving Sakura with something to think about. Returning to her own apartment, it was painfully obvious what Itachi meant. But how could she do it? After loving him for so long it didn't seem fair, not to her anyway. It's really painful to say goodbye to someone that you don't want to let go of, but it's even more painful to ask that someone to stay, when they never wanted to in the first place. Realizing this brought on angry, sad tears. It was over, her dream was over, it was time to wake up. Except waking up from her dream was a nightmare.

In the early hours of the morning, she was still crying. She cried for what would never be. That day Sasuke would ask her out, which would set the steppingstone for their relationship. That day that he would ask her to be eternally his. That beautiful spring morning, where they'd start forever. Followed by a night where she'd give him her most precious gift. A day where she'd finally tell him, that their love created life. A son how was every bit the image of his father. A little girl that had her father wrapped around her finger. Now it was all a broken dream, lost hopes that drowned in a sea of despair. Yet, still she knew what she had to do.

**~Two days Later~**

Like most teams, team seven still trained together. Although Sakura was still behind in power with both young men, she was still a formidable opponent for them. She out thought Naruto all the time which caused him to make huge mistakes which left him open for the kill. However today she was distracted, she made mistakes she never made during training.

Kakashi eyed her curiously, over his book. He noticed she had been watching the interaction between her other male teammates. _"She finally noticed,'_ he thought. The two men in question were standing at the bridge speaking in hushed tones, never once asking Sakura to join their private world.

'_Does she know,'_ he thought. Taking in the expression on her face, _'Yeah, she knows.'_ The resolve written on her face was clear to him. She was going to let go. Kakashi felt pride, at her determination, but also swell of compassion for the hurt he knew she was dealing with.

He for once didn't feel like reading, worried what might happen to Sakura now. It was almost noon, based on the sun's near middle position in the sky. Kakashi got up and stretched signaling to the others that he was going. Naruto, of course, said something concerning his age, to which Kakashi challenged him. Something Naruto quickly backed down from, because he knew Kakashi was no push-over.

Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves only to reappear close by cloaked by the dense forest trees; watching what would take place next.

Sakura got up and made her way over to stand next to the guys. She looked at them oddly. Sasuke, always taking note of his surroundings felt her eyes on him. He gazed at her, and raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what'.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You two. Could you be any more obvious?" she asked, walking away to retrieve her scattered kunai knives.

"What?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

Sakura sighed, she had to do this, she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "You and Sasuke," she said. "It's very obvious, if you look hard enough."

Sasuke felt himself fill with dread. "What?" he said trying to play it off. This is not how he wanted her to find out. He had plans for this. He had been planning it for a while now, and somehow she found out. He hated it when Itachi was right. The words Itachi spoke months ago came back to him_: "She's no fool Sasuke. If you keep putting this off, trust me she will find out. What will you do then?" _

Sasuke snapped out of his musing when he heard Sakura's voice again

"Don't play dumb Sasuke, it doesn't suit you."

"Sakura I.." Sasuke started before Sakura cut him off.

"It was there the whole time, Sasuke. I just didn't see it, or I didn't want to."

The somber tone of Sakura's voice caught Naruto's attention, yet it was the look in her eyes that told him why. His eyes filled with sadness, and he just knew he was going to lose Sakura. He truly looked like a kicked puppy as only Naruto could. He walked toward Sakura profusely apologizing.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…please forgive me, I'm sorry," he said brokenly. Naruto fell to his knees begging her not to hate him. He even offered never to be with Sasuke again, which Sasuke immediately protested.

Naruto still hadn't gotten over his childhood loneliness, he was always afraid of someone leaving him. He loved Sakura, and if being with Sasuke meant not having her in his life, then he'd give up the love he'd finally found.

Sakura put a hand over Naruto's mouth, but he continued to mumble through her fingers. His unshed tears shone like diamonds giving him an angelic look. She took him by the hand, guiding him to stand on his feet. She too, had unshed tears in her eyes. Her hurting heart combined with Naruto's sadness was enough to bring anyone to tears.

"Naruto, I don't hate you. Maybe I'm angry at you, envious, and hurt, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you," she spoke truthfully. She needed to reassure Naruto that he wasn't going to lose her friendship. It may be suspended for a while, but never gone.

Naruto looked hopeful, but sad that his happiness caused pain to someone he loved.

"But I do understand, Naruto. You love him. That I can understand," she smiled through her pain at Naruto. "Through all the pain you two have been through, you both found your happy ending, and that's what I wished for the both of you, even if… I'm not a part of it. So, good for you guys," she said, eyeing the both of them.

Sakura smiled, although all she wanted to do was cry. She knew no matter how long, or how much she loved Sasuke, he would never love her back at least not in the way she wanted. And somehow she would have to learn to be okay with that. It wouldn't be today though. Today she had to give Sasuke up.

Sasuke knew he would have to talk to Sakura later, but right now he was glad she was being good about this. Even if he knew she was hurting, he was glad for her blessing.

Naruto was hugging Sakura. "Do you really mean it, Sakura," Naruto asked happy that Sakura was giving them her blessing.

"Like I said, good for you guys," she smiled.

"Hey, Sakura, we're going to Ichiraku's for lunch, you want to come?" Naruto asked although he knew the answer. He knew Sakura was going to decline. She might be giving up Sasuke, but deep down she was hurting.

"I can't, I have shift duty at the hospital, and we're already shorthanded," she smoothly lied as she went back to picking up her weaponry.

Sasuke knew Sakura was lying; her act was more for Naruto than him. Plus he knew that the dam that was holding her tears was crumbling. He grabbed Naruto by the neck of his coat and began the walk to ramen stand, bidding Sakura farewell.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura let her mask slip, replaced by great sadness. Unknown to her she had an audience. Kakashi let himself be known, by kneeling down next to her, and she looked at him somberly.

"Good for you, Sakura," he spoke sincerely the same words she had spoken to the boys. "Good for you."

She knew he meant that he was proud of her for mustering her courage, blinking away her tears and saying goodbye, but she wondered could she ever truly say goodbye.

* * *

A week had passed since that day, neither Sasuke nor Naruto had seen Sakura much. Naruto worried that she would recant their friendship, because she had not sought them out. Yet, Sasuke assured him that Sakura was still their friend. Although, it did seem like she was avoiding them. He had been staked outside her home for two days, to talk with her. She hadn't come home, and every time he went to the hospital she had been in surgery.

It was classic tactic 'keeping yourself occupied,' but sooner or later Lady Tsunade would send her home. As if on cue he heard the locks to the door turn over.

He continued to sit, as she stiffened at the door. Sakura knew Sasuke was there, and she knew why. He wanted to give them final closure, or more like give her closure.

_Damn Tsunade for sending her home_, she thought. She had been working around the clock, until Tsunade looked at how many hours she had logged.

Sakura crossed the threshold leaving her boots at the door. There was no point in running, from this. It was just finality in her dream, the last nail in its coffin.

She took the seat across from him. For a long while neither said anything. After a few minutes Sasuke started.

"I've been over what I wanted to say in my head. I've even rehearsed it, but…it's not easy to express my gratitude," he said, staring at her. "All I can think to say is… thank you."

'_Thank you,'_ she thought. Once again she was given thanks, and each time it was when he was walking out of her life. Only this time he wasn't physically leaving, he just wouldn't be part of the life she hoped for.

"Like I said before, I only wanted you to be happy, and if that's with Naruto so be it," she explained in a strained voice.

Sasuke nodded somberly and stood, but whipped around, when he heard Sakura's threat.

"You had better treat him right, or I swear even Itachi won't be able to save you from me," she glared at him. Sakura knew Naruto still had a lot of tenderness in him. Even if he was war-hardened, he was still that happy-go-lucky guy. Although she loved Sasuke she wouldn't let Naruto be treated badly.

Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at the fact that despite the pain Sakura was in, she was still trying to protect Naruto. The man who had the one thing she wanted most. The one who came between her and her dreams. He looked upon her with more admiration, and wondered how she could have that much compassion. He knew if it was him, he would have been a selfish bastard.

"You know Sakura, you're going to make some guy happy someday."

Sakura bit her lip and sighed looking down, as a tear slipped down.

Sasuke brought his fingers under her chin making her look at him. "I know your faith in love is broken right now, but please don't lose faith that there is someone."

Sakura just nodded, not really believing there could be another.

"Of course he'd have to have the Team 7 seal of approval," Sasuke grimaced.

"The what? she whispered.

"Don't think we'd hand you over to just anybody." The serious look in his eyes told Sakura, he and her other male teammates would have to approve any guy she dates. To Sakura her chances were already looking slim. Who'd dare approach five of the most feared men in the Shinobi Nations?

"Are you going to the Annual Cherry Blossom Festival?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"I don't think so," she said as she was reminded of her hopes for attending the festival with Sasuke.

"Naruto and I decided to…you know," he said apprehensively.

Sakura nodded in understanding; they would be coming out of the closet, and they needed support.

"I'll be there," she answered quickly.

Giving her one of his genuine smiles, he let himself out.

Once again she was alone, with only the sound of her tears for company. She wondered if they'd ever dry, she didn't know where her life was going, or who she'd meet along the way. The one thing she did know is she'd never let anyone hurt her boys or harm their relationship. She'd protect them from the onslaught, she was sure that was coming.

The End? Maybe.

**Please Review! Depending on how reviews go this will stay one shot, possible two, or maybe a whole story.**


End file.
